The Shadowcat's Kitten
by CharlieX15
Summary: Set after My Astonishing X-men follow up, This chronicles Shadowcat and Colossus' move from the mansion, to an appartment in the city. Kiotr! of course. Bit of other X-men in it too.


The Shadowcat's Kitten

Kitty knew this was for the best, after everything that had happened recently, with Phoenix, Scott. She just didn't need it, She needed to get away. Luckily, Peter was coming with her. "Everyone, Im gonna miss you all alot, but I will come back and visit, with Peter." Said Kitty.

"We know, we will see you soon" said Jean.

Kitty smiled slightly at everyone, "goodbye guys" she said finally.

"goodbye everyone" said Peter. Kitty then, with a final wave, lowered herself into the back of the taxi. Followed by Peter.

"So, where are we staying until we can get a house?" said Kitty.

"We are staying in an apartment the professor paid for, he said we do not need to pay him back, but I do not feel comfortable living in a house and not paying anything. So I said we would pay him a small amount each month. But we wont be there long, I shall work and buy us a house soon" said Peter.

"I know" said Kitty. Bursting with pride, for the man she loved.

"I cant wait! This is going to be great!" said Kitty.

"It sure is" said Peter.

Later, they arrive at the apartment. "This certainly looks plush" said Kitty, as she stepped into their new home.

"not a patch on the X-mansion though" said Peter.

"heh, but its home" said Kitty.

"Yes, Home" said Peter, he put his arm around Kitty affectionately, she sort of spun into his arms, and they shared a clearly heartfelt hug. Pleased to be finally reunited, secure, and happy.

"So, what kind of job are you looking for honey" said Kitty.

"I am not sure, I might just do some labouring, I am hardly qualified for much else" said Peter.

"Well you never know, something better might pop up" said Kitty.

"Yes, I hope so" said Peter.

"katchzen? Are you in here?" said Nightcrawler.

"Kurt!" said Kitty, she ran to hug her friend.

"I haven't seen you for ages!" said Kitty.

"Ja, nor you mein freund" said Nightcrawler.

"Hello Peter! I have not seen you for what seems to be an age either" said Kurt, hugging his other friend as well.

"Hello Kurt" said Colossus.

"I Brought some friends" said Kurt happily.

"Hullo Kitten" said Storm.

"Ororo, its lovely to see you again" said Kitty.

"And you Kitten, how are you both doing here?" said Storm.

"Actually, we have only just got her a few minutes ago" said Kitty.

"oh! Oh no" said Storm. "Sorry, we thought you moved in two days ago, we must have got the dates wrong" said Storm.

"oh vell, ve can still have fun ja?" said Kurt.

"Yes, I suppose, I think there is an over in there if you wanna cook something, but um, we don't have any food" said Kitty.

"Dont worry, the others are bring it in a bit" said Kurt. "Others?" said Kitty.

"Yes Katchzen, I told Dazzler, Rogue, Jubilee, Cannonball, Sage and Iceman. Most of the others seem to be caught up in missions and such" said Kurt.

"oh okay, um, I guess we better get the party started then.." said Kitty.

"Ja! I thought you would never say that" said Kurt.

"Ororo get the Stereo from the car!" said Kurt.

"Ok, Ok!" said Ororo jokingly.

"Well this is certainly not what we had planned" said Peter.

"Come on Honey, it will be fun" said Kitty.

"It better be, Kurt certainly thinks so" said Peter.

"Heh, Kurt knows how to throw a party, you must remember that one when Cyclops was away. That was one hell of an all nighter" said Kitty.

"ooh I still have a hangover from that one" said Peter.

"Hey Kitty!" said Rogue.

"Hey Anna! Its lovely to see you again" said Kitty.

"Sure is! Ah'm i glad to see ya'll in one piece" said Rogue.

"Hello Pete" said Rogue, pulling peter into a brief hug. "Now, ah bought some chips, nachos and a good bit o' alcohol" said Rogue.

"mm, sounds good!" said Kitty.

"Sure is, money ah spent" said Rogue jokingly. Suddenly, music began blaring out of the speakers that Storm had placed nearby.

"Ah! I love dis song" said Rogue, fancy a little dance Kitty?" said Rogue,

"Sure" said Kitty.

"Ah Kitty, ah see you are still as bad a dancer as you were when you were younger" said Rogue,

"I see you are just as good as ever" said Kitty with a humorous roll of her eyes.

"oh goddess, I feel like an old woman at some wedding reception" said Storm.

"come now Ororo, do not tell me you are 'Losing your cool'" said Kurt.

"oh! Kurt, I will never lose my 'cool'" said Storm,

"would you like a dance? My fair Maiden" said Kurt romantically.

"Oh, I would never refuse a dance from my favourite X-man" said Storm.

"Of course" said Kurt. He gallantly stepped up, held out his hand, Storm took it, and they began a kind of waltz across the 'dancefloor' that was Kitty and Peter's living room floor.

"Hey Kitty! Pete!" said Dazzler and Jubilee as they entered the apartment.

"Jubes!" Shouted Kitty, she ran from the place she was dancing with Rogue.

"woah hey Kitty" said Jubilee.

"Hey Alison" said Kitty,

"Heya Kitty, how are you doing?" said Dazzler.

"Really good thanks, this is certainly a good way to begin life as a non x-man" said Kitty.

"Sure looks like it" said Jubilee, as she rushed off to dance with rogue, and add to the bursting table filled with all kinds of food.

"Hello Kitty" said Iceman,

"Hey Bobby" said Kitty, she pulled him into a hug,

"you doin alright?" said Iceman,

"Yep, great" said Kitty.

"Hey Sage" said Kitty.

"Hello Kitty, this is certainly quite a place you have here" said Sage.

"Sure is" said Kitty.

"Hey Sam! I haven't seen you since we were on Storm's team together!" said Kitty.

"I know! Its been too long!" said Sam.

"Aww I am so happy to see you" said Kitty.

"Same" said Sam. "I Bought some chips.. is that the snack table" said Sam,

"Yep, you should add to our amazing collection of food, that no one is gonna eat" said Kitty.

"Come on Kitty, The leftovers at party's are the best part" said Sam.  
Kitty laughed a bit.

"Im gonna go dance with Jubes and Rogue" said Kitty.

"Eww turn this crap off!" said Jubilee,

"Nah, ah like it" said Rogue.

"Nooo please!" said Jubilee.

"Have mercy" said Jubilee half Joking.

"oh okay... ah guess ah'm gonn' have to change it for you Jubes" said Rogue.

"Thankyou" said Jubilee innocently.

"oh come on! This is good!" Said Dazzler.

"Nope" said Jubilee. "Anna's changing it" said Jubilee.

"Oh well, I think I could totally sing better than the guys on these songs anyways" said Dazzler.

"Sure you could" said Jubilee.

"no way! You did not just say I couldn't sing!" Said Dazzler.

"Just kidding superstar, you are alright" said Jubilee.

"argh" said Dazzler frustratedly. A few hours later, everyone was clearly tiring.

"okay everyone, I think its time to wrap this up" said Kitty.

"Oh yes, I thought it would be rude to leave before you ended this little gathering." Said Kurt.

"Well, thanks for the great party! Couldn't think of a better way to start a new life. We will definitely see you all around, im sure" said Kitty.

"Totally" said Dazzler.

"Seeya Kitty" said Jubilee.

"Byyee" said Bobby.

"Have fun, Kitten." Said Storm.

"I shall see you very soon" said Ororo, pulling Kitty into an affectionate hug, exactly like someone who thought of Kitty like a daughter would.

"Bye Ororo." Said Kitty.

"Goodbye everyone" said Peter, "see you all soon" said Peter. Once everyone had left, Kitty realised the mess they had made.

"okay.. Lets leave this until morning" said Kitty, half pleading with Peter,

"okay, but we will need to clean up in the morning" said Peter.

"Of course" said Kitty.

Ok, i get this is probably slightly out of continuity, with my choice of party guests, the Kitty not seeing Sam since Xtreme X-men, but oh well :D Reviews please

Thanks


End file.
